In general, a vehicle is equipped with brake lamps installed at the rear of the vehicle, providing other vehicles with a notification of when the vehicle is decelerating or stopping to prevent a collision with the rear vehicle. The brake lamps may be turned on when the brake pedal of the vehicle is engaged (e.g., pressure is exerted onto the pedal). The brake lamps are important for driving safety, but it may be difficult for a driver to recognize a failure of the brake lamps, especially while driving. Therefore, when a failure of the lamps is not detected, a driver may continue driving the vehicle, and thus, the braking of the front vehicle may not be recognized, which may cause a traffic accident and the driver of the rear vehicle may have difficult in maintaining a safe distance from the preceding vehicle.